Blaze of Glory
Blaze of Glory 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the seventeenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Soulbound Grounds appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot After the team discovered that a highschool student was kidnapped and the town was attacked, both by the anarchists, they didn't know what would happen next. First on the agenda, Brooklyn and the Player headed to the town to see if everyone is alright. There, Benedict runs towards them, completely covered in soot and out of breath. He tells them that they have to go to his as soon as possible, followed by him falling to the ground. They sit him up and get him escorted to the station, but as soon as the duo enters the house, they find the body of Benedict's wife and Michael's mother, Violet Rose, burned in the fire. After the firefighters arrived at the town was secured, Benedict was suspected as well as the victim's father William Perkins and previously suspected highschool student Kathy Webb, who shockingly turned anarchist and assisted The Soulless Shadows. She was taken into custody before suddenly, Diana told the duo that she has some important news for them. Following Diana's breakthrough, she revealed her shocking discovery, that the leader of the anarchists is actually Kathy's father, Sycamore Webb. They managed to find him in the forest, looking over the town, smiling. They tackle him and put handcuffs on, followed by him congratulating the detectives that they failed their mission to protect the town. After arresting him, the duo ended up suspecting hiker Byron Martel, who they previously met in Emerald Green Parks. The detectives also learned that Kathy only joined the anarchist group because her villainous father forcing her to assist them. Benedict was also questioned again, revealing that Violet was accusing him of being being the one who was responsible for Olivia's passing. After reviewing the new evidence, the duo met Michael at the police station. He grabbed his jacket and only told them that he needs some time for himself and won't be returning for a while, leaving the station without another word. Multiple motives were discovered over the investigation, like Sycamore saying that if Violet's killer wouldn't have gotten to her first, he would have killed her himself. He didn't further explain it, but the duo accepted it that way, since they both knew he was completely insane. William started to develop hate towards his daughter as she started to care less and less about him as she only spent time with her husband, forgetting about her father. Byron was also questioned again, saying that the victim stole some of his rations while he was sleeping. After a long case that went through the fire and the flames, the team carried on and was able to gather enough evidence to arrest the victim's father William Perkins. William denied all accusations, until he broke down, saying Violet deserved to die after she forgot about her father. The duo asked what he meant, followed by him explaining that as William's age started to affect his health, Violet started to care less and less about him, ignoring his letters and calls. He thought it was all because of Benedict, but didn't care about him, he only wanted revenge on his daughter. He then explained that he helped the anarchists with their attack on the town, giving them a full map of it alongside a perfect time to strike. When they attacked, William used his chance to let Violet burn in his own blaze of glory, showing her that if she wanted to let him die by not helping him in his worst times, she deserved to die as well. After listening to his motive and looking through all the evidence, Judge Blade decided to sentence both William and Sycamore to life in a psychiatric hospital. After the trial, the team set their main priority to finding the kidnapped highschool student, as well as figuring out where Michael is. They started with finding the student, so the duo asked Sycamore if he was able to tell them where they were kept. Not surprisingly, he didn't tell them anything, so they checked out their old crime scenes to see if they can find any evidence that will point them to the kidnapped student. They managed to find a note with a weird code, which turned out to be a passcode for the anarchist base. The detectives asked Kathy Webb if she would tell them where the base is, and she cooperated with the duo. At the base, they found the kidnapped student, Loup Hunt, tied to a chair. They free him and take him to the station. There, they ask him what the anarchists were going to do with him, but he didn't know, he was only very happy that the detectives found him. After that, the detectives went to talk with Benedict, asking him if he had seen Michael anywhere. He said that he might have seen him walking around the town, but didn't talk to him as he seemed like he wanted to be alone. They had a look around the town and found Michael's police badge under a pile of ashes, showing that he was planning to leave the police force. The team then searched for Michael, unable to find him, so they gave it a rest and attended Violet's funeral a day later. Another day later, Anthony and the Player recieved a call at the station. It was Michael calling, not being able to say any words, he just stuttered into the phone, possibly crying as well, before hanging up. Diana was able to track the phone call back to the graveyard Violet was buried at, so the team rushed there to see if they could find Michael. Summary Victim * 'Violet Rose '(Found burned alive) Murder Weapon * '''Immolation Killer * William Perkins Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows knots. *This suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has burn marks. *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows knots. *This suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has burn marks. *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows knots. * This suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows knots. *This suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has burn marks. *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows knots. *This suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has burn marks. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has burn marks. *The killer knows knots. *The killer drinks cider. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burning House. (Clues: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Benedict Rose; Victim identified: Violet Rose) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer has burn marks, The killer knows knots) * Calm Benedict down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Destroyed Town) * Investigate Destroyed Town. (Clues: Burned Photo, Gun) * Examine Burned Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: William Perkins) * Ask Mr Perkins about the victim. * Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Kathy Webb) * Arrest Kathy. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Arrest Sycamore Webb. (Result: Sycamore knows knots; New Crime Scene: Forest Fire) * Investigate Forest Fire. (Clues: Locked Phone, Dog Tag, Letter) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Kathy's Phone) * Analyse Kathy's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Kathy Webb again) * Ask Kathy if she only joined because of her father. (Result: Kathy knows knots) * Examine Dog Tag. (Result: New Suspect: Byron Martel) * Question Byron what he is doing here. (Result: Byron knows knots) * Examine Letter. (Result: Letter to Anarchists) * Analyse Letter to Anarchists. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks cider; New Crime Scene: Fallen Tree) * Investigate Fallen Tree. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Note) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Teddy Bear) * Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Talk to Benedict Rose again) * Question Benedict about the message. (Result: Benedict knows knots, Benedict drinks cider) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to William Perkins again) * Confront William about the threat. (Result: William knows knots, William drinks cider) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Lake. (Clues: Necklace, Torn Note) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Talk to Sycamore Webb again) * Ask Sycamore about the weird necklace. (Result: Sycamore drinks cider; Kathy drinks cider) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Talk to Byron Martel again) * Question Byron about the note. (Result: Byron drinks cider) * Investigate Burned Furniture. (Clues: Pile of Ashes, Burned Handkerchief) * Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Tie Clip) * Examine Burned Handkerchief. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyse Tie Clip. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a tie) * Analyse Skin Cells. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to No Happy End (5/6)! No Happy End (5/6) * Ask Sycamore about the kidnapped student. (Result: New Clues on Forest Fire) * Investigate Forest Fire. (Result: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Numbers) * Analyse Numbers (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Kathy Webb again) * See if Kathy knows the exact location of the base. (Result: New Quasi Suspect: Loup Hunt; Reward: Free Burger) * Rescue Loup. (Reward: Highschool Uniform) * Question Benedict if he's seen Michael anywhere. (Result: New Clues on Destroyed Town; Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Investigate Destroyed Town. (Clues: Pile of Ashes) * Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Police Badge) * Attend Violet's funeral. * Analyse Phone Call. (03:00:00) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Soulbound Grounds Category:Cases in Harwell